Sudden Feelings
by Emilyandapencil
Summary: What happens when one friend develops feelings for another. But the other is too blind to notice. In a new school starting 7h grade that is exactly what happens. How far will he go to show her he cares. more inside please read.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Recess Disney does but I do own my computer which I shall use to write this.**

_When Theodore J. Detwiller met Ashley Spinelli he knew something would come of it but considering the fact they were in kindergarten he never knew what. He finally discovered in fourth grade when for an "experiment" they kissed. For Tj it was like heaven on earth he never knew what she thought but he figured nothing. It wasn't until he found out she had that crush on that scummy kid Baby tooth Johnny V that he realized he loved her. And it killed him inside. But that was over now. He couldn't wait to see her each day. They sat together on the bus together every morning going to school and every day coming home. But now they were in 7th grade and moving up to middle school would things be different now. TJ hoped not. They would have to walk this year, considering school was 3 blocks away. You had to live at least a mile away to ride the bus. They didn't._

T.J. could hardly contain himself today was the day. He was starting middle school today. He would walk with Spinelli to school today. He was so jumpy and nervous; he hadn't seen her since before she left on her family's trip to the Amazon all summer long. He had missed her terribly and finally he would see her. He hoped she recognized him he had changed a lot the past summer he had grown to be about 5'9" and thinned out he still weighed about 140 however. His honey colored hair had lightened a few shades and had grown down around his face and was cut with a long shaggy bang he had the same old cap but had by far grown out of his old green jacket he had replaced it with a dark green hoodie of the same color and had opted for tighter jeans, he look good, well he thought so.

_T.J.s p.o.v._

I was actually way too excited for my own good when walking up the street. I mean it's just Spinelli I've known her for years. Oh who am I kidding it's never been just Spinelli, and it never will be. Oh I hope she hasn't changed too much. Is it just me or does the Spinelli household look different from the outside all the old toys baseball bats that haven't left the same spot since 3rd grade all gone, Spinelli's parents must have gotten responsible and finally told her to clean up yeah that must be it or maybe they won the lottery in the Amazon and hired a maid or something. I went up to the door and knocked 3 times just as always. I got a scratchy "who is it" I wonder what's going on...

_End p.o.v._

"Uhm it's me T.J. is Spinelli' I mean Ashley there." "Look kid if your looking for the Spinelli's they lives 2 house's down, damn crazy kids." "Oh sorry well cya." "And don't run on the lawn. You whippersnapper."

_T.J.'s p.o.v._

Okay that was embarrassing. How the hell did I, Me, T.J. forget where Spinelli's household was, I basically lived there all last year. God I am such an idiot. I finally got to the right house this time and knocked on the door. "T.J. is that you?" "Uhhhh yah?" "Well come on in my boy." I looked up to see that mister Spinelli had opened the door, but something strange had happened he was wearing a business suit. What was going on "Ashley will be down here in just a moment, my will she even recognize you you've grown so tall my boy" Spinellis mom came out of the kitchen, wearing a tweed jacket and back pants (I only know what that is because my sister likes to torture me with her fashion magazines) "still have the same ol' red hat I see." Spinellis father boomed. Yes that's very observant of you I answered back. "So why are you guy's all dressed up?" I asked politely as possible. "Oh well Spinellis' grandpa and Grandma are flying in from Italy and we'd thought we'd dress up a little." Oh I see. I answered. "Oh they have the cutest pictures of Spinelli in the bath I'm sure you'll just love them." "Mom shut up, T.J. just so you know I wasn't even 3 so don't worry if someone took a camera out now I would punch their light's out." I heard her voice coming from upstairs' and my heart started beating a million times a second my palms got sweaty and my vision blurred. But then the girl who appeared at the top of the staircase was not quite the Spinelli I knew, I mean she was just as beautiful but in a different way. Hair had grown down to mid back length her bangs were cut long in front of her eyes. The bottom part of her hair had purple and blue coontails? In it. She had traded in her old jacket for a black hoodie with are those cat ears? And her dress was traded in for a v-necked t-shirt that seemed to be made for her, Oh and those stocking's were replaced with a pair of skinny jeans that well were skinny and wow. Her boot's had also been replaced with a pair of black chuck taylor converse sneakers and wow she looked like a fashion model from one of the pages of Becky's magazines (or "bible's" as she calls them) but her eye's they were gorgeous they were smoldering but at the same time you could see she was wearing pink eye shadow and it didn't look like she was wearing too much. "Oh Pookie I wish you wouldn't wear that makeup so dark" Shut up I'm in 7th grade I can wear what I want, c'mon Teej. "Uh huh".

_End p.o.v._

SO how was your summer T.J. uh fine (he was obviously still in shock) "I mean I know we e-mailed like what everyday but some stuff you can't fit in email's right?" "Well I quit my paper-route." Finally! Spinelli exclaimed with great excitement. "Yeah it was pretty hard work and wait a minute what do you mean finally?" "Uh well you see you know how bad paper-route's are they treat you like dirt and..." "let me guess you had money on me?" "Yeah" "so you bet on me, who with and more importantly who won?" "Mikey and Gus and you can't tell them I told you and I won aren't you happy for me." T.J. rolled his eyes but continued with a yes.

* * *

Well folk's that's all for now see ya next chapter please byee

P.S. Read and Reveiw please


	2. Chapter 2

_Gretchen's p.o.v._

I looked out the window of the bus thinking. Spinelli had e-mailed me twice as much as any one else. (Or so she said). I knew about everything that had happened in the Amazon, with him, with the drinking and so much more. Her brothers had totally lost faith in her. She tried to eat a bologna sandwich before dinner and one yelled that she was going nowhere in life. She had sent me so many pictures, pictures of that guy. I cringed at the face of him. He was gorgeous but he had this way about him. Something unexplainable that just boiled my blood. He made me sick. That's one of the reasons I didn't show T.J. the pictures.

_End p.o.v._

The bus stopped outside of the school and about 34 reluctant students got off. Gretchen, Mikey and Gus were the last. Gretchen was caught up in her thought's, Gus was trying to savor every moment before heading off to military academy next fall and Mikey had a poem in his head that just had to be written down. T.J. and Spinelli had run to meet up with them when they finally did arrive at the school steps. Only to find themselves totally lost among the hordes of people and gigantic building.

_T.J.'s p.o.v._

This place is huge. This is two times bigger than Third Street elementary. The auditorium, the auditorium, where can we find the auditorium. This place should have signs and detailed maps within each hallway. Uh oh there's Lawson. Ever since 2 year's ago he's had a little thing for Spinelli, all the guys have. It really bums me out. PUBERTY SUCKS. So does hormones. If puberty had never happened Spinelli would still be that cute little tom boy instead of this "young women" (as mom called it way back when Becky started growing boobs ugh). Guys always look down her shirt always hit on her. It makes me so angry. Anyways back to Lawson who happens to be coming up to us right now

_End p.o.v._

"Hey Detwiller" Lawson belted as he punched T.J. in the arm. "Look who came to big boy school" He continued. "Lay off Lawson" Spinelli said calmly. Lawson turned around quickly to face the loudmouthed 5'4" girl. "Oh Spinelli I didn't notice you were here" he added looking at her chest the whole time. Spinelli observed this and asked quickly" Lawson what color is my eyes" and shut them tight. "Uh blue no wait green, uhm purple." He answered dumbfounded. "Oh sorry wrong answer." Spinelli said opening her eyes, "they are brown Lawson and you are a pervert." She continued and then slapped him in the face it was an eventful year already.

_Vince's p.o.v._

Man where are those guys. They've missed 20 minutes of orientation. They missed all the sports announcements. Well, none of them actually play sports. But what if they decide to take them up, they won't know. Oh here they come. I guess they got lost or something. Oh my god is that Spinelli. She look's so different. Is that purple and blue in her hair. What's that on the hood of her sweater are those, kitty ears? What happened to Spinelli while she was in the Amazon? Did she win a total makeover or something?.

_End p.o.v._

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

This was just a short little chapter there will be more next chapter I didn't really know what to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. I don't own recess If I did it wouldn't have ended**

* * *

**Okay so guys I know I haven't updated in forever and that this isn't the greatest chapter, but I'm really trying**

* * *

_Spinelli's p.o.v._

I felt eyes on me as I walked in the auditorium. I don't see why people can't just lay off, so what "my hair grew, I wore makeup, oh look I'm not wearing a red dress." I don't care. It's like they need drama, it seems that their souls crave it, but is somebody's new look, or what happened this summer really that dramatic. Besides they only know half the story. I just can't stop thinking about the Amazon, about him. He was so daring, smart, different, exciting, there are countless words to describe him, all of them falling under one category: Perfect. I could dream for days just about his face.

***Flashback***

"_Ashley, take my hand" he said, his voice startling me as we came upon the edge of the water. _

"_I don't know if I should go in, I ran my fingers through my hair, a nervous habit of mine, he just watched me. His eyes stealing into my soul, making my heart thump faster, and I could feel a blush warming my cheeks and surfacing across my face. I quickly looked away. It seemed as if the humid night had suddenly become chilly and I rubbed my hands against my arms. I was only wearing a white sundress. I liked that dress it had blue roses on it."_

***End Flashback***

"Hey Spinelli, where did you go?" T.J.'s voice interrupted my memory.

"What" I answered still a little dazed.

"They just called our class, we have to go" he interrupted me, for that. I was ready to punch the boy.

_End p.o.v._

T.j. was a bit upset with himself, Spinelli seemed mad, and he had broke the gorgeous look of concentration on her face, the way she twisted her hair, the way she pursed her lips just right. Pretty soon T.j. was having a daydream of his own.

_Gus's p.o.v._

I've noticed T.J. is completely head over heels in love with Spinelli, okay well maybe not love considering its 7th grade, but he really likes her. I think I'll follow this relationship closely. It will give me a break from all the drama at home.

I feel like I'm inside a bubble, at home I don't talk to anyone, at school I feel distant. No one will ever understand what I'm going through. Don't get me wrong, I'm not depressed or anything. I don't want to only walk these halls for a year, I can't leave, I won't leave. Maybe I should talk to mikey, he really is my best friend, maybe he'll say something poetic and help me out, or maybe he'll just make it worse.

Military school would defiantly be the best choice if I wanted to be a commander like my father, but not now, its way to soon. There are so many things I'll miss, and way too many girls that I'll never get to kiss. Well I have a year, but still. Maybe I don't even want to be in the army anymore. I've told my dad that. He just thinks I'm nervous. But all I want to do is stay here with my friends. If I were to go to military school I'd have to move halfway across the country. How are we supposed to get T.J and Spinelli together then.

_End p.o.v._

_Spinelli's p.o.v._

I quickly sat when we got to homeroom; since it was the first day we'd just be getting our books and whatnot this morning, so I sat in the back corner, next to a window. T.j. and mikey came into the room last, mikey sat at the very front, T.j. sat down right next to me and I smiled at a familiar face.

He asked me how the Amazon was; I told him it was fine. I didn't want to tell him much so I faced the window and watched as the bright sunshine and the lonely clouds drift across the sky. And pretty soon he left me alone in my thoughts. I don't think I want to tell T.j. about this summer, it's not like anything too serious happened but it just doesn't feel right. Not yet anyways.

***Flashback***

_ I thought about leaving, mom did say we could go on a hike but this felt weird. My stomach felt as if a thousand butterflies were flying about, fluttering insanely. He interlaced his fingers with mine, which didn't help the butterfly situation, but it made it feel different, better maybe even good. I'm only 12 years old, that's a bit young for a boyfriend. But he wasn't going to hurt me. Besides he lived in Canada so at the end of the summer it would have to end, wouldn't it?_

_ He was just standing there, grinning like an idiot, I asked him why. All he said was you'll see. It was only then I had noticed he had taken off his socks and shoes. _

_ "The views amazing aren't it?" He asked me without warning. I turned to face him but before I could say anything he jumped off the cliff._

_ "Tyler!" I screamed. If he died I would never forgive myself._

_ "Yes?" I heard his voice respond. I looked over the edge and he was right down there. Floating in a glistening lake. He looked as if he hadn't just jumped off a cliff. I was going to ask him if he was okay but it seemed he was. So instead I asked the next obvious question._

_ "What are you doing down there?"_

_ "Swimming, you should join me. The water is great, not to cold, not too warm. Oh come on, you're not scared are you?" He replied._

_ I had never once in my life been called scared and I didn't like it one bit. Just because he was a year older than me doesn't mean he's any braver._

_ "Hold on I'm coming in!" I made a running start of it. Then when I got to the cliff I jumped off like it was no big deal. It wasn't the most graceful fall, but it was the time of my life. Going through the air, Arms trying not to flail. I landed in the cool water with a splash._

***End Flashback***

"Hey Spinelli."

"What is it now T.J."

"You have to go up front and get your books now"

"Oh thanks" That boy just wanted to get punched, it was the second time he inturupted my thoughts today.

* * *

**Okay so i want to know what you guys think of having other minor plot lines like Gus's in there, I don't really want it to e just a t.j. and spinelli story, it's just mostly about them.**

**Thanks for reading and if you did reviewing, No flames please. :)**


End file.
